User talk:Nhlott
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Paranormal Investigation Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Hey, finished the policies. Need anything else? Rider(Hit me up!) 19:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi,i joined the wiki,how do i start?Jasmine Campbell 07:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ello Lottie! This place is looking awsome! I was just checking to see if I could make a charrie on here, or if I should wait a bit longer. Congrats on the wiki tho :D Bctcz 03:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Lottie!!! XD Nice place you've got! Errr, I hope it's okay I made a character, I talked to Flame though... Can I help with anything? Queen.Bee(hello!) 10:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, aren't Saviours born from mass deaths? Because the existing ones aren't... just born Saviours, no backing up of any deaths whatsoever. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 12:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey,can you help me make a word bubble for eliza?Jasmine Campbell 19:14, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lott, if you can, can you please approve my claim? I've been waiting for a bit and it still hasn't been checked. Thanks! Littlenewyorkie (Send a parcel?) 23:14, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Necromancers Necromancers are human agents, either male or female. They harness the energy of the dead to control shadows and darkness. Some abilities that can be achieved are making them into solid projectiles, shadow blasts, whips and tendrils and many other things. They can use their power when there is no death present but it is when there is nearby death that their power is at its strongest. Necromancers can also shadow-walk, which a form of teleportation but much weaker. Abilities: *They can control shadows and darkness *They can shadow-walk, which is a form of teleportation *Depending on their strength and innate power, they can resurrect the dead for limited amounts of time Artefacts: Necromancers like to place their power into whatever objects they want. However, while the power basically allows anyone to use it, the darkness can only yield to people who have its consent to use it. The objects are also able to be destroyed but when they are, the power is not lost as it flows back into the person whose power was in the object. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Concerning Ophelia's comment on Alaster's page, act as if Alaster didn't know Ophelia was back to life, and is surprised she's back, he gives her the spector position, etc... She was a trusted Saviour back in the day, just a reminder. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 20:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: I didn't notice you were here... I'm gone. What a welcoming founder you are... could you say yes to my charecter?Jess Lazzell 23:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just joined this particular wiki; as a notice I put up my claim for my character and await Approval or not for it. Nice to meet you ^^ Akaka, Kuroka? (Red Or Black?) 23:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Vampire hybrid Can I have a Vampire Mystic hybrid. Like a Mystic that was bitten by a vampire. Please! Son.Of.Khione If in doubt Talk to me 20:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Syndicate Cells So, I was wondering if maybe when I come back full time, I could make a Syndicate cell? I was hoping the Delta Cell and it would be led by my up-and-coming char Lydia Peccata who is a daemon. The Delta Cell would be a more biker kind of gang. Like, the Hell's Angels of the paranormal world. They'd focus on brute force, control over areas of town and black market. Let me know what you think. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 20:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Your "official" badge I am contacting you to tell you to take down your official badge ..I made that, and it has NOTHING to do with this site and you have no right using it. Thank you Juliette George